Freddy's Memories
by Goldguy0710
Summary: Everybody knows now the story of the night guards, but we have never heard the story from the animatronics. Freddy still remembers every second since his creation, the murders, even the time before Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were with him. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1: Fredbears Diner

**Freddy's memories**

Chapter 1: Fredbears Diner

"Oooh Freddy! Come, the kids are waiting! I am sure they will like you!"

"Ok, Freddy calm down..." I said to myself. I was really nervous and almost unable to speek. This would be the first time I would go to the children and entertain them. I was scared, "But what if they think that I am scary? Or maybe they don't like animatronics..." I slowly went to the door leading to the diner area, I looked at the children waiting for me. Mr. Fredbears was waiting too. The children looked excited. I quickly went back to the Backroom.

"C'mon Freddy," said Mr. Fredbears,"these kids want to meet you!"

"Well, here I go I guess..." I slowly opened the door and walked to the children. They were quite, I was getting a bit nervous.

"Uh, hello kids!" I said happy and nervous," My name is Freddy Fazbear."

"Fweddy!" said a little girl happy, she ran to me and hugged my legs.

"Oh look Freddy," said Mr Fredbears," they already like you!"

I was as happy as I could be and hugged the little girl back.

"And what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sophie" she said happy. I know that this moment would change my life.

"Hey Freddy, "said a kid," Can I be your friend?"

"You can all be my friend!" I said happy.

They all started to cheer and ran to me to hug me. The day continued as the best day of my life, playing with the kids, bringing them cake and singing some song for them. As the day ended, the kids went slowly with their parents to home. Mr. Fredbears was still here with me.

"See, I told you they would like you." he said happy.

I smiled at him," Yeah, thank you Mr. Fredbears."

He smiled back, " I have to go home now, I will be back this morning. Good night Freddy."

"Good night." I responded, he left the building and closed the doors.

I went to the backroom and went into sleep-mode.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later...<strong>

It was morning, Mr. Fredbears was in the backroom waiting until i would wake up.

"Good morning, Freddy." he said.

"Morning." I said happy and stood up from the ground.

"Today is a special day," he said happy," we are having a birthday party of a little girl. The little girl that was the first one that hugged you."

"You mean Sophie?" I asked happy.

"Yes, Sophie."

I was really excited to see her again, I just couldn't wait. We went inside the diner and prepared everything for her birthday-party. After a few hours we were done, just on time because Sophie was coming coming in with her friends. They were with six, they looked all happy, just like it has to.

"Freddy!" said Sophie happy as she ran to me.

"Sophie! Welcome back!" I said happy, I hugged her as long as I could. I let her go and looked at the other 5 kids.

"Hello and welcome to Fredbears Diner!" I said happy," I am happy to see you all smiling. Follow me."

I brought the kids to their table, it was fully decorated with party-hat and balloons.

"This looks awesome!" said Sophie, I smiled.

"Freddy," said Mr. Fredbears," why won't you get the cake for he kids?"

"I'm getting it right now!" I said, I went to the kitchen. A huge cake stood there ready readed: "Happy Borthday Sophie!" I took the cake and brought it to the children. As they saw the cake, they started to cheer.

"Cake!" They all said. Mr. Fredbears made little pieces out of the cake. I gaved every kid a piece. Suddenly i heard somebody crying, I looked at the 6 kids but none of them were crying. I kept looking for the crying kid, but i didn't saw him. After a while I notised the kid standing at a window, crying. It hurted me to see a kid crying.

"Freddy!" said Sophie," Can you help me? My piece of cake is too big!"

I went to Sophie and helped her, I looked again outside, the kid was still crying. Suddenly a purple car stopped behind the kid. A tall, skinny person, completely covered in purple came out of the car and went to the kid. I kept looking at them. The purple man took a large knife and killed the kid. Blood was covering the window and the kid felt against it. He was still crying. I felt horrible, paralized, anger...

"Freddy?" asked Sophie. What happened after that, I will never forgive myself. I couldn't control myself after that: I took Sophie and strangled her to her dead. All the kids were screaming and ran away. When I saw what I did, I ran into the backroom and didn't show myself the whole day. Mr. Fredbears was shocked. I caused a murder that caused Fredbears to close. But this was only the start...


	2. Chapter 2: Freddy Fazbears Pizza 1980

Chapter 2: Freddy Fazbears Pizza: 1970

I've been locked in a box for 4 years now, I've became a bit disrepaired and rusty. My endoskeleton was able to see almost everywhere. I could see it when looking at my hands. I didn't hear people or see light for too long that I almost didn't remember what it was. I suddenly felt some movement of my box, was I being threwed away? I heard voices, I couldn't understand them. I was getting nervous and scared as they moved for a very long time. Where were they bringing me? We suddenly stopped moving, I heard somebody was openening the box. As it opened, i was blindened by the light. It was a man.

"Oh my, you look broken." he said, before I could say something he continued:"Here, let me turn you off" And everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out, I thought it was over. But right at that moment, I woke up again. I was in a little room, full of animatronic parts. The man was standing next to me, looking quite happy. I didn't understood why he was happy, until I saw my hands, I couldn't see my endoskeleton anymore! The man repaired me!

"Thank you so much!" I said happy.

"No problem Freddy," the kind man said," you're probably wondering why you are here."

I nodded, the man continued," Well, we have bought you from Mr. Fredbears to start a pizzaria, called Freddy Fazbears Pizza!"

I was in quite a shock, a pizzaria, named to me?

"That sounds amazing!"

"Also," continued the man," We have some new friends for you."

The man left the room. I was wondering what he meant with 'friends'. The door went open and three animatronics entered the room. A purple bunny, a yellow chicken and a red fox/pirate.

"Hi there!" said the bunny.

"Hello" I said.

"So you are Freddy?" asked the chicken.

"That's me." I said," and what are your names?" I asked the animatronics.

"I am Bonnie the bunny" said the bunny.

"My name is Chica, Chica the chicken."

"And I'm Foxy the pirate, mate."

"Nice to meet you!" I said happy, "I hope we can make something beautifull of this place!"

"I'm sure we will!" replied Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

The place was ready to open. Bonnie, Chica and I were hidden in the backstage. As the doors went open, a lot of children came inside together with their parents. Our boss, Mr. Adams, was welcoming the people.

"Good day everybody!" he started," Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! We are happy that you all are here. We glad to introduce you to some of our friends. As you can see over there is a big present, each hour our lovely puppet comes out of it and plays a little song. But our biggest friend is my old friend, Freddy Fazbear!"

I came from the backstage on the stage, children started to cheer.

"Hello children!" I started excited," Welcome to our pizzaria! I am happy to be back here to enjoy all of you! I also have some new friends I want to introduce to you! Hey guys! Come up here!" Chica, Bonnie and Foxy came on stage. The children looked amazed.

"Hi everybody!" said Bonnie," I am Bonnie Bunny!"

"My name is Chica, Let's eat!"

"Aaarr mates, my name is Foxy the Pirate"

The children started to cheer, they looked so happy.

"Let's sing a song!" I said happy. We started playing some songs. When the restaurant closed and the children left, I played my goodbye jingle.

"That was amazing!" Said Chica excited.

Foxy responded:" Have ya seen those happy faces of the little mates? They love us!"

"I am getting tired though," said bonnie," Let's go to the backstage and sleep."

"I'm coming in a second." I said.

Bonnie nodded and he went to the backstage together with Chica and Foxy. I walked a bit around, looked at some newspapers. I found a newspaper discussing the murder in Fredbears Diner that I caused.

"Sophie..." I said while almost crying. After sitting there for a while, I left the diner room and went to the backstage and went in sleep-mode.

* * *

><p><em>I was in the diner room. The music box started playing, after a while the box went open and the puppet was able to see. It was still a puppet so he was unable to move or speak. Suddenly his eyes started to glow. My view became black and huge letter appeared, it said "ITS ME" and I heard a horrible scream.<em>

* * *

><p>"Aaah!" I screamed, I looked around. I was in the backstage.<p>

"Oh... It was a dream... Phew..." I said and went back to sleep-mode.


End file.
